This invention relates to pyrazole derivatives, to their use in medicine, to compositions containing them, to processes for their preparation and to intermediates used in such processes.
Reverse transcriptase is implicated in the infectious lifecycle of Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). Compounds which interfere with the function of this enzyme have shown utility in the treatment of conditions caused by HIV and genetically related retroviruses, such as Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). There is a constant need to provide new and better modulators, especially inhibitors, of HIV reverse transcriptase, since the virus is able to mutate, becoming resistant to the effects of known modulators.
Antiviral activity is ascribed to a class of N(hydroxyethyl)pyrazole derivatives in U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,200. A number of pyrazoles are disclosed as reverse transcriptase inhibitors, including: a class of N-phenylpyrazoles (J. Med. Chem., 2000, 43, 1034); a class of C and S linked aryl pyrazoles (WO02/04424); and a class of O and S linked aryl pyrazoles, the O and S aryl link being adjacent to the nitrogen atom (WO02/30907).